A Twisted Fate
by BriRy18
Summary: After a wild party celebrating Gon's 18th birthday, Killua discovers a stranger laying in Gon's bed... but is this pretty, innocent faced female really a stranger? This unexpected encounter leads Gon and Killua into an adventure that tests and bends their relationship boundaries.
1. The Unexpected

**A Twisted Fate**

 **Author's Note: I'm aware that the drinking age is technically 21, but the fact Leorio brought up the lowered drinking age from his own country, I'm taking creative liberties and am putting the drinking age at 18.**

 **Chapter 1: The Unexpected**

Killua thought he'd seen enough of the world to not be surprised anymore. He'd run away from home at the age of 12, tired of the assassin life, and looked for something, anything to do with his strength and new freedom that didn't involve killing people for money. What he'd found was the life of a hunter and Gon. Gon was his first and closest friend whom he had come to cherish more than anyone else in the world… not that he'd admit that openly.

Him and Gon were thick a thieves, and had been through a lot together: The hunter's exam, escaping his family's estate, Heaven's tower and learning to use Nen, The Phantom Troupe, Greed Island, the Chimera ants...and that was just in the first two years.

It was six years later, both of them have grown up, gone on adventures both alone and together within that timespan. Last night they had just celebrated Gon's eighteenth birthday. Now that they were both legal adults, able to do more than just hunt, Killua knew things were surely about to get more interesting.

Getting out of the shower he rubbed his hair dry with a towel and looked at the lump under the sheets. There were soft groans and grumbles of protest at the blinding sun streaming through the curtain.

"I told him not to drink so much Sake for his first time. Oi! Gon!" He grabbed the covers yanking them back. "Rise and shi…Geh!" Killua's eyebrow twitched at the sight of the female body. She wore Gon's shirt and boxers, both loose and slipping off her petite yet full figured form. She had elegant athletic limbs, long hair to her waist and a sweet innocent face.

"Are you for real, Gon? You actually had yourself a girl while I was asleep? Bastard…" He grit his teeth in agitation. He was no good with girls so it irritated him that Gon had a steady growing fan base over the years. "Oi! Wake up!"

The female on the bed stirred and slowly sat up rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Mmmmm it's morning already?"

"Yeah, if you're hungover then go find someone who cares. I don't know you and I don't want you in my room."

"Hmmm?" Still sleepy the girl look at him big eyed and confused. "What are you talking about Killua? You know me."

"Hah?" Maybe he'd been a little drunk himself but he would have remembered meeting this chick...wouldn't he? "Look just because we met last night doesn't-"

"Killua are you feeling alright?" Rising up on her knees she lay a hand on his forehead. Killua blushed bright red and cursed Gon mentally for bringing a floozy into their room. "You got a fever? Maybe you should lay back down."

"Hey stop touching me, I'm fine! Jeez you're easy." Killua backed up. "I'm not into loose women."

"Okay now you're really making no sense." She pouted at him and rubbed her throat. "Man I'm never drinking again. It's making my voice sound weird and squeaky."

Killua blinked a few times then narrowed his gaze. Suddenly he went pale staring into those familiar honey gold eyes.

"G-Gon?"

"Hmmm?" She sat on the edge of the bed now, her face confused and still sleepy. "Yeah, what is it Killua?"

"EH?! No way!" He pointed accusingly, his face completely shocked and baffled. "What the hell happened to you! You're… you're a-"

"I'm a what? What's the matter Kil.." She paused sensing something was off. She stepped up to him and leveled with her hand to gage their height. "Did you have a growth spurt? I used to be the same height as you."

"Gon...do this." Killua cupped his hands on his own chest. Gon followed suit...feeling the bouncy mounds where hard pecs used to be.

"Hmmm?" She finally glanced down and went wide eyed. "Eh!? Where'd I get these?!" She started feeling herself all over and panicked. "My balls are gone! My-"

"You got turned into a chick... Like all the way…" Killua yelped when Gon suddenly closed the distance and started beating on his chest.

"I bet you had Alluka do this! What kind of stupid prank are you trying to pull? Turn me back you jerk!"

"Idiot I wouldn't use Alluka for this!" He lifted his arms trying to defend. "I only ever use her powers as a last resort or for emergencies!"

"Well this is an emergency! Call her! Have her change me back! I can't let anyone see me like this!" She cried. "What would Ging say? Kite will never let me live this down... And Mito-san-"

"Gon calm down!" Killua grabbed her by the shoulders, Gon's breasts pressing up on his chest making them both very aware of the intimate embrace. Killua immediately pushed her back arm's length. "Listen...we'll figure it out. I'll call Bisky and have her meet us someplace. Meanwhile wrack your brain... try and figure out what you might have done last night to trigger….this." He motioned to all of her then grabbed his cell to make the call.

Still teary Gon sat cross legged on the bed trying to figure out what was going on. Was he still drunk? Was this some kind of an illusion? Maybe he hit his head and this was all a delirious dream? Worse case scenario was all of this was real, someone deliberately changed his gender...but for what purpose? What or who could possibly benefit from him having boobs?

Smoke came out of her ears, and unable to help it she started fondling her chest again. The soft plush feel of them and the tingle it gave her made her giggle.

"Bisky isn't answering her phone… but I left a…" he paused watching Gon. His face went red and his eyebrow twitched irritatingly. "Will you stop that? You're making me really uncomfortable."

"Gomen Killua, I can't help it. They're just so big and bouncy!" She giggled again.

"I said knock it off!" Killua shocked her with his nen and sent Gon sprawling on the floor and twitching. "Damn it this is weird. Now listen, I left a voicemail with Bisky asking her to meet us back at Hunter's headquarters."

"I told you, I only use Alluka's power if I don't have any other choice. Since you were turned this way by something other than her power, than there must be a way to change you back without resorting to that. Which is why I called Bisky. Your dad would Get dressed and let's go."

"Okay…

"Um… one problem with that Killua." Gon held up the shorts and then let go only for them to pool at her feet. "The clothes I wore here don't fit me anymore."

"Ah damn, you're right. You're gonna need new clothes." Killua rubbed the back of his neck. "Well let's do this." He removed his belt and lifted the shorts up and tied the belt tight so they just hung loose on her hips now. He then tucked the shirt into the waistband, flushing a little when he felt the bare skin of her butt against his fingertips. "Sorry."

"Hmm? For what?" Gon blinked holding her arms up so he had full access around her. Killua paused and looked up, his eyebrow twitching in frustrated irritation.

"Gon… you… geez, you're a girl now, do I really have to spell it out for you? If I'd done that to any other girl I'd have been smacked silly."

"Ah, you've a point. Still I don't mind if it's you Killua." Gon smiled, her face sweet and angelic. Killua raised his hands to his face muttering.

"So bright…" He muttered to himself and shook it off. He smacked his cheeks and took a deep breath. "Okay, back to the task at hand. You're completely covered now, so our first stop is to get you some clothes, and the second is to buy train tickets."

"Can we eat first?" Gon asked, her stomach rumbling in perfect timing. "I'm starving."

"Sure I guess… but clothes first. You may be covered but you still look ridiculous all tucked and stuffed like that." Killua pointed out after gathering their belongings. Gon held out her hand for her bag but Killua carted it up himself.

"Killua you don't have to carry my bag for me." She had to jump to grab the strap of her backpack. Once she had her fingers around it she gave it a tug and met with tight resistance. "Let go! I'm a girl, not disabled."

"I've got it, we don't need someone coming along and thinking you're an easy target to rob." He grumbled and yanked back holding it high up and out of reach. When she made a leap for it he put his free hand down on her head and his face suddenly lit with a wicked grin. "You know I could get used to being taller than you. You're a lot easier to handle."

"Oh really?" Gon's eyes took on a fierceness and she lifted a foot kicking out. The shoe that was way too big came loose and smacked Killua in the face. He dropped both bags and held his face.

"OW! You little-" Killua shook it off and grabbed up the shoe. Holding it up like a weapon he ran after the retreating Gon, picking up the second shoe at the top of the stairs on the fly. The chase lead all the way out into the town square, and just as Gon paused to see if Killua was still following her he snagged her up by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "GOTCHA!"

"WAH! Killua! Put me down!"

"No, if you won't cooperate I'll just cart you AND the bags." He whistled and strolled with Gon fidgeting and banging her fists against his back. She didn't want to use Nen because she didn't want to hurt Killua… even though she was sorely tempted to. Instead, she resigned to her capture and slumped against his shoulder pouting.

"I never realized how much of a bully you were until now." Gon humphed and got a chuckle out of Killua.

"You're just now realizing that?" He smirked and stopped to set her back down on her feet and hold out the shoes. She in turn handed him the bags. "I'll give you your bag once we get you outfitted. I just don't want you trying to defend yourself when you could lose your pants in the process. It spells trouble."

"Alright. I guess that's fair." Gon sighed and looked around for a shop.

"Any idea on how you got this way in the first place?" Killua asked stuffing his free hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Not really…" She scratched the side of her cheek her eyes lifting up showing she was thinking back. "The last thing I remember before passing out was some girl talking to me about a fountain."

"A fountain?" Killua cocked a brow. "What kind of fountain."

"The alcohol kinda jumbled everything together. Hmmm…" She closed her eyes making a frustrated face. When her ears started to smoke Killua grunted.

"Don't overheat your brain. If you can't remember then we'll just have to do some research and hope that triggers something. Maybe we can find a link between a fountain and metamorphosis."

"Metamorphosis?" Gon questioned curiously.

"Yeah, narrowing down to gender swapping might rule out other possibilities. If there is a connection to this fountain and the fact you've swapped genders then there could a number of possibilities and properties the fountain has. The water could just alter appearance based on the givers preference, or it could be some kind of wishing well…" Killua tapping a finger in the air as he listed various scenarios.

"I think that's grasping at straws… there's no guarantee that this fountain the lady mentioned and my transformation have anything to do with each other." She lifted her arms above and behind her head and paused spotting a store for clothing. "There's a store, let's hurry and finish this so we can go get something to eat!" She rushed in, yanking the shorts up as they started to slide over her hips.

Killua paused watching Gon from behind. He felt his face going flushed as the image of her curvy form imprinted in his brain.

"Ugh, something's gotta be wrong with me. I know she's actually a boy, and my best friend and yet…" he smacked a hand to his face groaning. "I need to get laid. I can't have these complicated lusty feelings clouding my senses." He let out a deep sigh and slapped his cheeks again to smack him out of the daze. "Alright! From now on you see Gon… and only Gon! He's a man! You're not attracted to men! YOSHA!" He hurried inside.

 **~Twenty Minutes Later~**

Killua gawked, his brow twitching and mouth wide open in shock. The tomboy had turned full on bombshell in a matter of minutes. Gon frowned a bit into the mirror playing with a strand of hair that the shopkeep had curled and fluffed sexily.

"Voila! C'est Magnifique!" He kissed his fingers with his wide protruding lips. "A beautiful woman, ripe for ze picking of any handsome bachelor!"

"She wasn't... really looking… for that kind of style." Killua managed to stagger out the sentence and wiped blood from his nose. Gon's new curves were shown off in a sassy little dress that had off the shoulder sleeves, a cinched waist and hugged the curve down to the thigh. She sported high heel shoes and her lips were painted bold red to match the look. "We're hunters, we don't exactly-"

"Oh! Of Course! Please forgive me mademoiselle I simply got so excited! Allow me to show you something a bit more to your liking." He took her hand kissing the fingertips making Gon go blue in the face.

"Okay this whole changing gender thing just officially got weird." She complained but allowed the shopkeep to escort her back to try again. The second time was better, as he went with simple and cute rather than drop dead gorgeous. The cute royal blue skirt, strappy sandals, and light blue top fit Gon's sweet face, and kind personality, but did little to stop the skipping in Killua's heart and aching loins.

One last try… he thought… if this didn't work Killua would have to demand putting her in boy's clothes, or he'd never get his glands under control.

The final try was the winner… though Killua thought she looked better in the cute sailor skirt and jacket, this look was one of a true blue female hunter. Khaki shorts that went just past her thigh held many pockets and fit comfortably on those curvy hips. The black tank top was cotton, comfortable, and underneath she had on a sports bra that would keep the girl's in check. The shop keep had fitted her into some sturdy hiking boots, and to add some girly touches clipped little yellow butterflies on the laces and the scrunchy he'd used to pull her hair into a high tail. Last but not least he slid on a short sleeved green jacket with many pockets like the shorts for storage.

"It's perfect I love it!" Gon shouted with excitement. She wasn't sure whether it was the girl in her, but she actually really did like the butterfly touches in her hair and shoes. "What do you think Killua?" She beamed at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"There's my best friend." He lifted a fist up and she bumped hers with him. "Let's go hunt up a cure!"

"Yeah! Oh I told him I'd take the other outfits too since he was so nice to fit them to me." she smiled sweetly. "Besides who knows if I might need them during the trip."

Oh… damn… Killua thought diverting his eyes.

"Hopefully we won't, and this will get solved quickly." He cleared his throat and motioned her out. "Pay for the clothes and let's get out of here."

"Yeah! Thanks a lot mister!" She handed him the money and kissed his cheek. Killua gawked and Gon pulled back blinking.

"Huh… I wonder why I did that…"

"Let's go, before he gets any weird ideas." He grabbed her hand and yanked her out still flushed.

"Hmmmm…" Gon looked down at their linked hands. She's held Killua's hand before… but she wondered why it felt different now. His hand was so big in comparison to hers, rough and calloused from their many adventures and his training. Still, feeling it clasped over hers, warm, protective, caring, made all kinds of twists and knots form in her belly. "Killua…"

"Hmmm?" He glanced back, saw her slightly dazed expression. "What's the matter Gon?"

"I-" she started to speak, but because she felt a small flutter of embarrassment at her own thoughts, she shook her head gripping his hand tighter. "I hope Bisky will have an idea on what to do about this."

"Me too… there's a cafe near the train station. We'll get food there then buy our tickets." He turned his attention back to the path ahead of him. He was unaware he still held her hand and Gon hoped he would continue to not notice.

 _Killua…_ Gon thought silently her eyes lifted up to watch his intense face… _If it turns out I have to stay this way… would you still be my friend? Would you stay with me?_

Gon had never truly been afraid of anything… but the thought of parting from Killua again, even for a brief time, scared her to death.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: First Chapter of a new story! For those who are unfamiliar, the Ask Briry portion is my way of closing out a fic, usually I ask readers if they have any questions either for me or the characters in the story, and then answer them here. So if you have questions feel free to ask! I hope you all are invested so far because I'm looking forward to hearing back from you all!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Guinevere Fountain**_


	2. Guinevere's Fountain

**A Twisted Fate**

 **Chapter 2: Guinevere Fountain**

There was some grief over purchasing the tickets as most of the trains heading directly to headquarters were full. It took some convincing and wheedling but they'd finally managed to buy their way on using the hunters licenses and a fat tip. Unfortunately they ended up taking a late train because of it.

"What a pain…" Killua grunted. "We might as well have taken an adjacent train."

"Don't worry too much Killua. We may be taking a later train but we'll still get there in plenty of time. Plus the seats we have are in a sleeper cabs so we'll be able to relax and just enjoy the trip."

"I doubt either of us will get much sleep since we'll have to share a bed." Killua pointed out and popped open his soda can.

"We've done it before, what's the big deal?" Gon assured but caught the knowing look in Killua's eyes. "Does it bother you that much?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Well…" Gon thought about it, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping fingers against her arm. "Actually no...male or female I'm still me. Why should gender change what's between us?"?"

"I guess you have a point… it's just weird. I've never shared space with a woman before. The closest thing I've got is Alluka and she's… different."

"Is it different because I'm not your sister?" She leaned into him, eyes big and curious. Just looking into them had all kinds of knots twisting in Killua's belly.

"Y-Yeah, something like that." The whistle for the train siphoned and Killua let out a sigh of relief and stood. "Come on, it's time to board."

"Wait for me!" She picked up her bag and ran after him, her ponytail bouncing behind her. She walked side by side with him now. The crowd got thicker the closer they got to the train entrance. By instinct Killua took Gon's hand and pulled her with him as the crowd pushed and shoved towards the boarding zone.

"Geez there's so many people. No wonder we had a hard time getting tickets." Gon grumbled and nearly tripped when someone shoved from behind. Killua immediately wrapped his arm around her protectively and held her to him. "Thanks."

"D-Don't mention it."

Geez, Killua thought as he looked around. Some of the nearby females had awed expressions on their faces from the PDA and had him fidgeting. He was grateful when they finally made it inside their sleeper cab and he collapsed on the queen bed.

"Yeesh, I hate crowds of people." He rolled onto his back and kicked off his shoes before checking his phone. "Bisky is gonna meet us… but I'm wondering if I shouldn't contact Leorio and Kurapika as well. One of them might know something from their connections in the medical field and underground work."

"If you want to, but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about sharing this with everyone." Gon sat on the edge of the bed. "Still if you think they can help. I guess there's no point in avoiding it."

"I'm sure Kurapika won't think much of it as he used to disguise himself as a woman. Leorio on the other hand… he'll definitely have SOMETHING to say."

Gon groaned then fidgeted a little touching her chest.

"Oi baka, what did I tell you about doing that?" Killua nudged her with his foot.

"I can't help it. It just feels so weird having all this weight here. How do girls deal with it?"

"They're used to it, just think of them as training weights."

"Ah! Good idea!" Immediately she jumped up and went into a handstand. She had to adjust a little not used to the extra weight there but proceeded to do push ups. "So what did Bisky say when you told her what happened."

"Like you she thought I was pulling a prank." Killua made an irritated face as he recalled the conversation. "Once she realized I was dead serious she started making weird oogly noises and asking about your looks."

"My looks?" She paused and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know, hair, skin, bust size that kind of thing. Girls are really weird about that kind of stuff." He flipped onto his belly and watched her. "Speaking of which...have you had any girly thoughts yet?"

"Hmmm...I don't think so...I did get these weird sensations though. Earlier when we left the dress shop I got a weird kind of fluttering." She touched her heart holding herself up on one hand. "Right here."

Killua made a small sound of acknowledgement.

"You might get more emotional as a girl so you'll probably be more sensitive to stuff. Ill try to remember that and not piss you off." He smirked at her and had those little flutters going in her heart again. She rolled herself upright and leaned in so their faces were close.

"Ne Killua…"

"W-what?" He blinked and blushed at the closeness.

"Are you a virgin?"

Killua felt as if a boulder smacked the top of his head. He groaned and snarled in response to the question.

"Why the hell would you ask a question like that?"

"Sorry...I just thought that might be the reason you're so uncomfortable with sharing a bed." She climbed up and had Killua jerking upright. "So are you?"

"I well… grrr fine yes yes I am damn it!" He scrambled back and grabbed Gon's shoulders holding her back from getting any closer. They were nearly face to face again, and his heart was pounding violently in his chest. "Happy now?"

"Yes and it's okay Killua, I completely understand. You're curious and don't want to risk touching me right?" Gon offered a sweet smile, amused by Killua's flushed face and wandering eyes. "If you're that curious...I really don't mind you touching me. Here…" she took his hand setting it on her breast making him squeeze it. Gon went a bit flushed herself and her breathing increased a little.

"G-G-Gon what are you...knock it off!" he tried pulling away but she held him firm and slid closer until she was on top of him. "Oi! Cut it out this isn't funny."

"I'm serious... To be honest I'm a little curious myself… you asked if I had weird feelings and I do. I've got urges I want to explore and understand. You've got them to don't you?" Panting softly now Gon was lost to her emotions and instincts. She pressed into Killua chest to chest. "Let's explore them together."

Killua didn't know what to do. He went blind to everything but her, his ears deaf to everything but his own rapid heart beat. Heat swelled in his face and his loins. He tasted her breath, and felt her body press intimately to his sensitive anatomy. He felt as though he was slipping down an icy slope. and took a firm grip on her hips to steady himself.

"Gon…" he whispered the name reverently, their mouths coming in close for a kiss...

...And then snapped back to reality when his cell phone rang. His body jerked and shoved her away. Gon fell off the bed, her legs in the air and head smacked the floor.

"OW!"

"Sorry! Sorry… I didn't… damn it…" he snagged his phone. "I have to take this. Sorry!" He hurried out of the room and slammed the door closed. He panted heavily staring down at his free hand as the one holding his phone answered. "Hello?"

"Killua?" Leorio's voice came on the other end. "You alright? You sound winded."

"Long story…" he sighed heavily and wiped at his sweaty face. "What do you want?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Bisky called Kurapika and told us to meet you down at headquarters tomorrow morning. Something wrong?"

"Sort of...you'll see for yourself when we meet up tomorrow. It's kinda hard to our into words just at the moment." Killua rubbed the tension out of his neck. If Bisky was bringing those two into this then she must have something in mind of what happened to Gon.

"Alright well just making sure we're not facing since other substantial crisis." Leorio checked his watch. "You guys are lucky I've got summer break coming up. I was thinking of taking extra summer classes but I'm doing my internship after the summer break is over so I could use the time off."

"Ha, ha, I wouldn't call it substantial or a crisis...just a very weird….phenomenon." Killua mused and glanced over his shoulder at the door where he knew Gon was. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you." Leorio hung up taking between his teeth. "Why do I get the feeling there's more than he's meeting on?"

Killua walked back into the room to see Gon pouting in a corner.

"What's wrong?"

"Killua…" she turned teary eyes on him. "...rejected me."

Killua's brow twitched and he felt the heat rising again.

"I didn't reject you...I just…" He rubbed the back of his head sighing. "Was a little weirded out that I'm attracted to my best friend."

"Weirded out?" She curled up more whining.

"Oh come on don't do that. I hate it when girls cry. Look we're just moving this experimenting too fast alright? We haven't even gone on a date and your straddling me, making kissy face and touching sensitive parts of my body."

Gon slowly unfurled and sat up straight.

"Do you... want to go on a date?"

"Huh? I...that is…" he sent iron rod straight when she stood and walked over to him.

"Ask me." She smiled sweetly leaning in. "I promise I won't hurt your feelings."

"Hah?! Hurt my... Just where the hell is your brain at Gon?" Killua pointed accusingly.

"That's not what you're supposed to ask, Killua." Her smile turned sly and she bat her lashes at him.

Killua twitched irritable and inhaled a deep breath.

"Fine! Gon, let's go on a date!" he shouted at her and had Gon giggling cutely.

"Okay! We can go on one after we meet up with Bisky tomorrow." She hugged him around the waist. "My first date with Killua! I can't wait!"

"Oh Joy…" Killua groaned and just flopped on the bed with her clinging to him.

 _ **~The next morning~**_

Killua had barely slept. He was used to it with his assassin training but being tense and aroused half the night was enough to make you grumpy in the morning. Gon on the other hand had slept like a log curled beside him.

"I gotta get him back to normal soon or I'll go crazy." He grumbled and downed his first cup of coffee. It scalded his tongue but he didn't care. He preferred it over the sleep deprived hangover.

"Killua!" Gon called put having raced ahead of him. "I got us a ride to headquarters!"

Killua turned cup his bleary gaze and dropped the Styrofoam cup in his hand at the sight of the two burly creepers lingering behind Gon.

"Eh? A dude? Damn I was hoping this friend she had was another cutie." The c first one sniffed and slid his Ham sized fist on her shoulder. "Forget the skinny boy, cutie and just come x hang with us."

"Eh?!" Gon pouted. "you said you'd take me."

"Forget it Gon." Killua pulled her back to his stuffed and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Get lost creeps, she's not interested."

"Heh like she really has a choice." The other said grabbing Gon's wrist to pull her with him. Gon frowned and twisted the hold pulling the guy forward and into her fist instead.

"I don't care for liars!" Gon said as the one collapsed forward out cold. When his buddy reacted enraged Killua yanked Gon out of the way and kicked him in the ribs. Gon could hear several of them breaking.

"Tch… how pathetic. Gon you alright?" He asked watching her shake.

"I'm fine, just mad is all. They said they'd take me for a ride and-" Gon huffed but stopped when Killua started petting and stroking her hair to calm her. She blushed and looked up at him.

"Gon…" Killua said her name with a sigh. He didn't think Gon could get anymore gullible… but as a female there was a new level of naivety. "I know you're a pretty trusting soul, but you really need to learn some street smarts."

 **~Hunter's Headquarters~**

Bisky tapped her foot and looked at her watch. She wore her usual pink dress with her blonde hair pulled into a fancy twist with curls. Behind her Kurapika, wearing a dashing suit that really brought out his underground connection, and Leorio in his usual attire, sat patiently while catching up on their latest accomplishments.

"The Phantom Troupe is still at large after all these years. You've taken out several of their members by chance meetings, and they're determined to kill you, but you don't seem all that concerned about it." Leorio leaned forward on his knees huffing. "Reckless as ever."

"You've always been the reckless one, not me." Kurapika reminded him and pulled out his cell when it vibrated. "I've got tabs on the Phantom Troupe, and I'm careful on which targets I run into. Chrollo is the head, and he'll be the hardest to remove now that his nen has returned. Still I've caught them offguard once before… I can do it again."

"With our help, I might add…" Leorio boasted and glanced up when Bisky made a squealing sound of delight.

"There they are!" Bisky waved maniacally, her eyes sparkling with delight as they latched onto Gon's female form. Kurapika and Leorio glance up and both go blue at what they see.

"What the…" they watch Bisky run forward and envelop the female Gon, laughing like an idiot. "Who… she… is that!?" Leorio lifted a shaking finger and Kurapika just numbly nodded.

"G-Gon!?"

"You're even more adorable than I imagined! So cute and soft and elegant! Oh I've got to take pictures!" She pulled out her phone and started snapping away. Gon laughed at Bisky's affection then look up in the direction of the other two and smiled brilliantly.

"Leorio! Kurapika! I didn't know you'd be here!" She ran up and hugged them both. "I've missed you!"

"Y-yeah we missed you too." Kurapika pat her head and pulled back. "Gon, what happened to you? Why are you a female now?"

"I don't know…" Gon put her arms behind her head, Leorio had collapsed back into his seat mumbling to himself as the shock took over. "I just woke up like this. That's why Killua and I called Bisky in to see if she could give us a clue."

Bisky stopped taking pictures and rubbed her head.

"Oh, right… I nearly forgot. I actually didn't have much knowledge in that area, so I invested in help from someone who would." She crossed her arms smiling. "I got a hold of Ging."

"Y-You…" Gon went blue and shrunk a little. "You told Ging about this?"

"Yep…" she waved her cellphone. "I just sent him a photo too telling him he should come see his new daughter."

"Bisky!" Gon went bright red holding her face groaning. "Oh man, did you really have to do that? Ging's not gonna-"

"Oh, he replied." Bisky flipped up her phone. "Hmmm it says "Guinevere's fountain… oh he even sent coordinates."

"That was fast." Killua looked over her shoulder, "What's Guinevere's Fountain."

"I've heard of it." Kurapika spoke up. "It's a fountain that was said to hold magical properties. Some believed it to be the fountain of youth, but in reality the water has multipurpose properties. It's said that Guinevere and Lancelot used the fountain to disguise themselves in order to keep their love affair a secret from the world. Hence the name."

"A lot of good that did them…" Leorio pointed out as he joined the conversation. He eyed Gon, circling her and making faces that had Kurapika stifling giggles. Gon, still a little red from the fact her father now knew that she'd gotten turned into a female, shifted uncomfortably at Leorio's inspection.

"I've heard of it as well." Bisky's eyes went brilliant. "The bottom of the pool is supposed to be littered with priceless gems with their own magical properties. If it does exist I definitely want a look for myself!"

"You and your gem obsession," Killua grumbled and then grunted when Leorio moved to grab Gon's breast. He whacked him smartly over the head."Oi! The hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Ow! I just wanted to check-" Leorio pointed at Gon's chest and had Killua seeing red.

"Baaaaaaka! She's been doing that herself since she got them she doesn't need your help." Killua steamed and had Bisky holding her mouth and staring slyly at them.

"Killua… is that jealousy I hear?"

"Hah!?" Killua glared. "Don't be stupid! Can we concentrate on the task at hand? Apparently we need to go to this fountain to change Gon back. So let's go!"

"We should do some more research first." Kurapika looked at the phone and copied down the coordinates. "I'll find out it's location according to this coordinates and get some background on the area. It shouldn't take me too long. We can probably leave as early as tonight."

"Oh that'll have to wait until tomorrow." Gon interrupted and then clung to Killua's arm smiling. "We're going on a date tonight."

"Geh…" Killua went blue.

"Hah?!" Leorio went red.

"Oh my…" and both Bisky and Kurapika were tickled pink.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay second chapter is up! Sorry this update took so long. I was having issues with the timeline and then I lost my data when my computer malfunctioned so I had to start from scratch -_-**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Killua's First Date**_


	3. Killua's First Date

**A Twisted Fate**

 **Author's Note: See if they got any pie. Bring me some pie! LOVE ME SOME PIE!**

 **Okay I'm done being a dork…**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: Killua's First Date**

"You're seriously going through with this?" Leorio watched Killua dry off from his shower, clothes for his date laid out on the bed.

"She...he's... not giving me much of a choice. I don't know what possessed Gon to think this was a good idea but you know how she… he is. Once that baka has an idea in his head there's no stopping her...him...augghhh!" Killua launched his towel across the room. "That idiot is driving me crazy!"

"I'd stick to female pronouns for now Killua. At least until we get Gon back to normal." Kurapika suggested rubbing his chin. "Hmmmm this trip may be more difficult than I thought. The coordinates have us going into the Triage district...the natives there are very sensitive to their culture...we won't just be able to waltz right into their land."

"More good news… Its NGL all over again." Killua muttered and jerked on his shirt buttoning it.

"I'll study up on the culture so we're more prepared. Until then just try and enjoy yourself." He smiled at Killua. "After all it's just Gon. No need to worry about making first impressions and all that. Just be yourselves."

"I will if SHE will." Killua grumbled and eyed the tie before opting out of it. A casual date was better than a fussy one. Not that he'd know. The only date he'd been on was stalking Gon and Palm on theirs. At the knock on the door he tensed up and looked at the clock. Five o clock… they'd see a movie, eat dinner, and come back to sleep before heading out first thing tomorrow. No fuss no muss.

He opened the door and Killua felt as if he'd been shocked by his own Nen. Gon stood in front of him, her hair half up and half down in a cute twist that looked like Bisky's handiwork. She wore a cute frilly dress that stopped at the knees, lacey stockings, high heel shoes, and to top it all off carried a small butterfly shaped purse.

"Hi Killua! You ready?"

"W-What the hell are you wearing?" His brow twitched and he tried desperately to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Hmmm? Oh…" she did a quick little spin for him laughing. "Bisky gave it to me… she said I needed a date worthy outfit. I guess she did go a little overboard, but I actually like it." She rubbed the back of her neck looking down. "Does it look weird?"

YES! YES YES YES! Killua wanted to scream at her. It was weird, Gon wasn't supposed to be this cute and attractive!

"No… you look… good." He grunted and his temple throbbed as Kurapika and Leorio peaked around him.

"Whoa… Gon looking good." Leorio gave a thumbs up. "Totally my type."

"Baka…" Kurapika grabbed him by the ear, and he flailed his arms.

"ITEI! OWOWOWOWOW!"

"You two go enjoy yourselves." Kurapika told them with a smile and pushed Killua forward causing him to pump into Gon. While she giggled at the playful nudge, Killua went ramrod straight and whirled around on Kurapika.

"Hey!"

"Try not to have her out too late, okay Killua?" He waved and closed the door in his face before letting go of Leorio's ear. "Have you learned our lesson?"

"Yeesh why is it okay for Killua to make goo goo eyes at her and I can't just make one true comment?"

"You can't BECAUSE Killua is making those goo goo eyes at her. Leave them be, Leorio. Gon has had feelings for Killua since they were kids, and he's using this change to finally act on them."

"You're serious?" Leorio blinked. "How the hell did you know that Gon felt that way? I always thought he was a real ladies man."

"Gon didn't say it in so many words… but-" Kurapika smiled slowly. "He's the kind of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve. Killua is the person he cares for more than anyone else… not even his father, or Mito-san could hold a candle."

 **~Outside the door~**

Killua stared blue faced at the door that had been shoved in his face. God what the hell had he gotten himself into? He slowly turned and looked down at Killua who just smiled cutely and obliviously.

"Ready?" She asked and walked down the hall a little and held out her hand for his. "I know this is your first date, so if you want I'll take point. You can think of it as a lesson if you'd like."

"A lesson?" Killua grunted and begrudgingly took her hand, looking down to hide the redness in his face. "You're teaching me how to date?

"Yep!" she giggled and laced their fingers. "You've already got hand holding down… the next step is fun. I hear there's a carnival nearby, why don't we go check it out?"

"Carnival? I thought we'd just eat and go watch a movie or something."

"That is pretty normal date criteria… but a carnival is a great chance for us to have some real fun, and since they happen sporadically they're great for a first date cuz it just makes it extra special." She grinned. "I want my first date with Killua to be really really special!"

Killua looked at her genuinely surprised and he used his free hand to scratch his cheek.

"Oh? I guess if it means that much to you, Gon…" He paused his words when Gon suddenly stopped and turned towards him. Her eyes and face went so sober and serious that it caught him off guard. "Gon?"

"Not just me… I want you to have fun too Killua. I want this day to be special for you. It's your first date, right?"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up? It's embarrassing." He let go of her hand and shoved his both in his pockets turning his head away.

"Killua…" She slipped her arm through his and hugged it to her. "If you don't want to go we don't-"

"I never said that…" Killua interrupted and looked down at her. "I want to go with you, Gon. Just stop bringing up the fact it's my first…" his smile slowly spread and he reached out tucking hair behind her ear. "Okay?"

Gon blushed at the contact but then her smile bloomed and she nodded.

"Okay! Let's go!"

Ah hell with it… Killua thought as they left the hotel and walked the next few blocks to the carnival. It's just like Kurapika said… they were here to have fun. So what if Gon was a girl now? Gon was still Gon… no matter the gender.

She was his best friend...

"Killua look at all the food!" Gon beamed at him eying a cotton candy machine with big bright eyes and a little drool coming down her lips.

She was his partner…

"Killua let's play some games!" Gon smirked and pointed down the midway at the various booths. "Let's see who can win the most prizes!"

She was…

"Awww no fair!" She pouted at him when he narrowly beat her out in the ring toss. "One more time, Killua! Just one!"

...his.

"That's the third time you've said that! Give up already! I beat you!" He argued back more amused than annoyed.

"Oh come on! Just one, this time I promise if I lose I'll admit defeat!"

"Promise?" Killua raised a brow and had her tensing. His smile came out smugly. "You won't break that promise?"

"Mnnng…" She poked her fingers together finicky and lowered her head. "Yes."

"You surrrre?" He leaned in close nearly nose to nose and had Gon's face going red and eyes blinking rapidly.

"Ki-Ki-Killua?" She backed up and eeped when she felt herself bump into someone. "Oh I'm sorry!" she turned and her face immediately went blue. Killua glanced up and his face too went blue when the figure turned around.

"Gah! Illumi!?"

"Ah Killua, there you are." Illumi tossed hair over his shoulder, glancing briefly down at Gon who immediately hung her head to hide her face. "Who's this?"

"No one, a friend…" he immediately pulls Gon behind him and crosses his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course." He let the smallest of smiles graze his stoic face. "I asked Hisoka to help, but he got distracted and wandered off."

"Hisoka's here too?" Gon whispered harshly and his her face behind her hand sticking close to Killua's back.

"Well you found me," trying to stay calm Killua lifted his chin confidently. "So what do you want?"

"Not me, Alluka. He's asking for you again, and wants to know when you plan on coming back. You've made it so none of us can ask him for anything without your consent and we'd like to keep Alluka happy."

"Right… I'm going on a hunter job tomorrow morning, so tell Alluka I'll be back once I've finished it." He turned up his nose. "Anything else?"

"No…" he paused his words and arched his neck a little to try and get a look at the girl behind him. "... but aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No… if that's it, we're going. Come on." He grabbed Gon's hand and pulled her through the crowd quickly.

"Eh…" Illumi's head tilted to one side, his shark black eyes looking a little frenzied. "You're as secretive as ever, Killua." His lips slowly curved. "Unfortunately for you it just makes me more curious to what you're hiding."

Gon nearly tripped on her shoes when Killua finally jerked to a stop. The two of them panting and looking around paranoid.

"Did he follow us?" Gon looked around panting. "I don't sense his nen."

"I don't sense Hisoka's either… but they could be using Zetsu. Shit… why the hell did they have to show up here?" He wiped the sweat that dripped down his chin. "Hisoka is definitely the one person I don't want seeing you in this state."

"You and me both…" Gon was pale and blue her knees visibly trembling. "I can only imagine the things he'd say… or do." She shuddered and rubbed her arms. "Uwahhh Killua let's go somewhere else!"

"Right…" he looked around cursing the massive crowds of people. He picked up Gon princess style. "Let's go."

"Kya! Killua, what are you-" She clung to his neck as he leapt towards the nearest building and then up to avoid the crowd entirely. With her still clutched in his arms he ran at full speed from rooftop to rooftop. He wanted to get as much distance between him and his brother as possible.

When he felt he'd covered enough ground he stopped and set Gon onto her feet, and panted a little.

"There… that should be far enough." He slumped back against the railing of the rooftop. The building they stood on was an old apartment complex, with a small garden, an old decorative bench, and a skyline view straight out of a movie.

"It's really a shame." Gon said with a small pout tugging on the ears of the stuffed dog Killua had won at the ring toss game. "We were having a lot of fun until your brother showed up."

"Yeah…" Killua sighed and his body went lax and slumped against the rail. He crossed his arms and lay his chin looking out at the sparkling lights below. "Guess this date is kind of a dud… sorry."

Gon heard the sadness in his voice and frowned. She walked to him and mimicked his position but turned her head so she could look at him.

"The date's not over you know. Can't really say it's a dud until it's done."

"Let's just face it, Gon." Killua shut his eyes. "If the girl had been anyone but you this would have come to a screeching halt. I'm not meant to have these kind of relationships." He cast his eyes downward.

"Maybe… but you're not out with another girl… you're out with me." She stood up straight and reached out stroking his hair. "I'm not turned off by your family, I'm not scared of your assassin roots and I'm not scared of you."

Killua tensed and his head finally lifted to look at her. When she only smiled at him he slowly stood up to meet her.

"Gon…"

A whistling sound in the distance broke the silence of the night, and a loud pop exploded as fireworks rained above. The two of them looked outward at the pretty display.

"Oh wow, fireworks!" Gon's smile split open. "How lucky are we? This is such a great view!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to sit on the bench before scooting close to watch with him.

Killua stayed silent even as he watched the colors dance above.. Gon made oohing and aweing noises before turning her face upward to grin at him.

"You see… you can't call a date with fireworks a dud… it just defeats the purpose."

Killua kept his eyes cast upwards at the sparkling sky. Something about the scenery, the bursts of color in the sky, and Gon's brilliance just lit him up inside. The taint he'd felt at Illumi's sudden appearance banished from him and he smiled warmly.

"Ah… you might be right about that."

He wrapped his arm around Gon, let her cuddle in and just enjoyed the warmth of her there.

 **~Meanwhile~**

Hisoka watched the fireworks from the shadows of the carnival. He glanced behind him at Illumi who stared at his phone rather than the show.

"You're missing all the fun." Hisoka tsked. "Is that girl really bothering you?"

"Alluka said Killua was going to spend time with Gon. When those two are together you have to pry them apart with a crowbar to separate them. I wonder what sort of girl could possibly get Killua to part from his friend… and more what kind of girl would Killua want to protect from me?"

He put the phone to his lips as he thought.

"I wish I'd gotten a better look at her face."

"Why not leave them be? Killua is allowed a playmate now and again… he's a growing boy after all. It's about time he had some form of release for all that pent up aggression." Hisoka teased with a laugh.

"This isn't just a hook up, Hisoka… and more, it would seem the girl knew who I was too, and you." He looked up at his friend finally. "I heard her whisper your name."

"Me? Well now perhaps I am curious." Hisoka tapped his lips. "Did you manage to place a tracker on them?"

"No… but Killua says he's leaving on a mission tomorrow. Which means they've already bought tickets. I just need to use the hunter's website to find out exactly where he's going." Illumi decided. "I'm going to bed. I want an early start tomorrow." He turned his back to Hisoka but glanced behind him. "More than likely we'll see Gon with him. Care to join me and pay a little visit?"

Hisoka laughed gently and trailed a tongue over his bottom lip.

"I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see him. I wonder what sort of young man he's become..."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Dun Dun DUUNNNNNN! I'm sorry for the short chapter… I struggled a little because reading back some of my old material I came to the startling realization that my go-to "date" scene is the carnival/amusement park trope so I debated on changing it up and it caused problems with the update. So i just decided SCREW IT and went with the original draft. I may add on some more fluff and filler later but for now I felt it's served its purpose. Hope you enjoyed and look forward to the more plot structured chapters next!**

 **Next Chapter: Welcome to the Jungle**


	4. Welcome to the Jungle

**A Twisted Fate**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to the Jungle**

Killua woke up feeling heavy. He blinked open his eyes and set a hand on his chest, and felt the soft long hair. Glancing down he blinked twice again and went beat red when he saw Gon practically laying on top of him in just a t shirt and panties.

"WAH!?" He sat up on his elbows, Gon grumbling at the shift and slipping further down so her head pillowed on his stomach. He glanced over at the other bed, Kurapika and Leorio still fast asleep. Acting quickly he wrapped Gon in the blanket, tossing her over his shoulder and jetting out the room and into the hallway. He then plopped her onto the floor pointing an accusing finger at her. "Gon are you nuts? The hell were you doing in my bed?"

"Hmmmm?" Gon yawned and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. "Well… I felt weird sharing a bed with Bisky and the floor was uncomfortable and cold so I thought I'd sleep with you. We shared one on the train just fine."

"Idiot, Kurapika and Leorio are in there too yah know! What do you think Leorio would have said or done if he'd seen you like this?" he motioned to her lack of clothes.

"Hmmm?" She scratched her cheek pouting. "I didn't really think about that."

"Ugh you're killing me." Killua rubbed his face and slumped back against the door. Gon took this time to admire his half naked body, rock hard chest and she felt that stir of arousal hit her. She then noticed the bulge in his pants and had to hide the smirk.

"Did you have nice dreams at least?"

"Hmmm?" Killua pulled his hands away from his face, saw the sly look in her eyes and looked down. Her went bright red and covered his crotch. "BAKA!"

Gon giggled and stood up holding the blanket around her.

"We can always take care of that you know… We've gone on a date, so a kiss and sex are the next logical steps in our relationship, aren't they?"

"Gon pause and think what you're suggesting here a minute. We're best friends, MALE best friends. You're changing the entirety of our friendship by adding sex to the mix." He pointed out.

"Not for me… I've always been curious about that, Killua."

"Hah!?" Killua's eyes went wide as saucers. "Say what?"

"It's true… I wasn't sure at first but I'd have these dreams of us, and they were always heavily sexualized. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to weird you out. Now that I'm a girl it's only increasing, and I felt it was time you knew." She said it so calmly and factly that it caught him off guard.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me this whole time you've been… imagining… having sex with me?"

"Well…" She blushed a little fidgeting, but the smile never left her face. "Yeah. At the time I thought I was just in the mood… but now I see it might be I've always been attracted to you Killua. I realize you probably don't feel that way so I'm suggesting we do it now while I still have this form.I've had sex with girls before, so how different can having sex as a girl be?"

"It's VASTLY different, BAKA!" Killua shouted and leaned back on the door hiding his bright red face sighing with immense aggravation. "Just when I think I've got a hold of the situation, you throw this at me. What next?"

He fell backwards as the door opened and Kurapika stared bleary eyed and grumpy.

"It's five o clock in the morning, you two. Can you stop being so loud and give the rest of us a chance to sleep?" he told Killua staring down at the blushing half naked young man. "If you two are gonna have sex, go rent another room or find someplace private."

"Killua doesn't want to." Gon said bluntly with a bit of a pout. "Apparently I weird him out."

"Don't talk about our private matters, Gon." Killua sat up grunting. "Also you should be just as weirded out as I am. I can't believe you find this normal."

"It's not normal, but its not bad. I'm attracted to you Killua and its obvious you're attracted to me so I don't see why it's such a big deal."

"Oi, oi, oi, listen just because I'm attracted to this version of you doesn't mean I'm comfortable with the situation. This isn't who you are, Gon, or did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget… but maybe I don't want to change-" Gon started to point out and Killua got to his feet flicking her forehead. "Ow!"

"Baaka… get your priorities straight. I'm not having sex with you and that's that." He looked at her as she pouted at him and sighed heavily. He stepped closer and leaned in so his breath was on her ear. "At least not right now." Killua pulled back, smirking when he saw her go bright red and grinning.

"Okay! Thanks, Killua." She jumped in his arms hugging him then hurried back to her room to shower and change. Killua let out a heavy sigh and turned around. He jumped again, having forgotten Kurapika was there, and now Leorio sat up in bed bleary eyed and gobsmacked.

"I'm not even gonna bother to comment." Kurapika told him and pulled him in before closing the door.

 **~Train Station~**

"Riding on a train… been some time since I traveled like a civilian." Hisoka shuffled his cards as he hid in the dark corner with Illumi. "I'd forgotten how much I dislike being shuffled in crowds of people." He flipped up an ace and rose a brow.

"I don't much care for it either, but you agreed to come with me didn't you?" Illumi tapped on his phone sending a message to someone before pocketing. "According to my information Killua and his friends are taking this line all the way to its end which lays deep in the jungle.. It's a long trip and the area itself has no landing pads for air vehicles so the train is our only option."

"Ah, ah, ah, how annoying." Hisoka pouted and his eyes scanned the crowd. "Speaking of Killua, have you spotted him at all since we've been here?"

"No, but it's still early." Illumi motioned to the time. "Train doesn't leave for another hour."

"That so? Well I'm gonna go walk around a little. I'll meet you before loading time." He waved over his shoulder.

"Please don't draw attention to yourself. We don't want them finding out we're here and purposely avoiding us again." Illumi cautioned.

"Hai, hai…" Hisoka chuckled.

 **~Meanwhile~**

"Baka! I said no!" Killua flushed and shoved Gon off his arm. "We are not sharing a cabin and that's that. You can bunk with Bisky!"

"I don't want to though. If I bunk with her then she'll just wanna dress me up and play with my hair and other stuff. Come on Killua I'm way more comfortable being with you!" Gon pleaded with big sad eyes.

"I said no! You'll just want to kiss and cuddle and do other lovey dovey crap. Ever since you became a girl you've been clingy like crazy. It's irritating!" Killua told her straight up and had Gon's eyes filling.

"I am?" Her eyes wet at that. "It is?" She lowered her head ashamed.

"Yeah it is...I'm still getting used to the fact that you're a girl. The fact you're shoving yourself onto me is suffocating and disorienting. Give me room to breathe Gon!"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it bothered you so much Killua. I know it's weird but I thought you still liked being around me." She backed away from him.

"I do like being around you, but you're breaking boundaries and its making me uncomfortable and not want to be around you."

"Oh…" she lowered her head. "Okay I understand. I'll bunk with Bisky."

"Good…" he let out a long sigh of relief. "Now stop pouting I don't hate you or dislike you I just need space alright?"

"Mmm," she nodded and turned her back to him. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine…" he could hear the depression in her voice and had to sigh. "Look, Gon, I'm sorry. Just give me some time okay? This morning really threw me off. I need to think it all over."

She took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder smiling at him.

"I know, its okay. I guess we both just have to get used to it." She laughed a little then turned back around heading towards the vending machines. Her head hung low as she fought back the tears that wanted to spring up.

What was wrong with her? Why hadn't she noticed she'd been annoying Killua? Was she that desperate to be with him?

"Man…" she punched a drink at random and knelt down to pick it up. She stare at it her eyes wet with tears. "Why does being a girl have to be so complicated? I just… I just want to be with Killua. I don't want to be separated from him but I guess this form…" she held her chest and teared up. "I need to hurry and change back… or Killua may never let me near him again."

"Well well why the tears pretty one?"

The voice behind her startled Gon and she quickly wiped her tears putting a smile on her face.

"Oh it's nothing I'm just...Geh Hisoka!" Gon went blue in the face and immediately turned her head back around pulling her hoodie up to hide her face.

Hisoka raised a brow his lips curving into his trademark sly smile. The girl knew his name...was this the girl that had been with Killua?

"Yes that's my name, but I don't believe we've met before." He set a hand on her shoulder and made all the nerve hairs on her skin stand up and tingle.

"I, I, I've seen you fight that's how I know you." She kept her face turned down. "My friends are waiting so if you'll excuse me."

She started to make her escape but the moment she was two feet away she felt herself being jerked back. She gasped, using gou she looked at her shoulder and saw Hisoka's bungee gum attached to her. She tried to lose the jacket but only managed to turn before colliding into Hisoka's chest.

Her hood came off green hair flowing out and eyes wide with fear as she looked up into her rival's face. His eyes lit with realization then amusement.

"Oh… now this is an interesting sight." He took her chin in his hand and licked his lips. "Hello there, Gon."

 **~With Killua and the others~**

"It's almost time to depart." Killua looked down at his watch frowning. "Where has Gon wandered off to?"

"Probably picking up the broken pieces of her heart after Killua stomped all over it." Leorio glowerd and had Killua's brow twitching.

"I didn't stomp on it, I just wanted some room. She was smothering me with her clingy behaviour."

"See this is why you're still a virgin. You have a willing female right in front of you and you shove her away." Leorio sighed heavily. "A shame Gon has to learn the fragility of a woman's heart through this experience."

"I'm gonna murder you in your sleep tonight." Killua threatened his assassin background showing, making Leorio go a little blue.

"I just got a text from her." Bisky said standing up. "She has her own ticket so she boarded the train already and is looking around."

"Hah? Why is she wandering around on her own?" Killua grumbled.

"Get a clue, numbskull!" Leorio retorted.

"Leorio is right. You hurt her feelings Killua. Why else would she board without us?" Kurapika frowned. "Still its not good for her to be alone. Lets board the train and search for her."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Illumi closed Gon's phone tossing it up and down into his palm. He eyed the two acrossfrom him, Gon flushed and uncomfortable as Hisoka eyed her up and down. Her hands bound and mouth gagged by Hisoka's bungee gum and he'd used this to drag her into his and Illumi's private sleeper car.

"Killua and the others are boarding now. They believe she's wandering around mischievously about the train which will buy us some time." Illumi explained calmly leaning back and watching Hisoka have his fun.

"That so? Good." Hisoka toyed with Gon's hair making her tense and rigid. "We can take our time interrogating our cute guest then."

"Was this really necessary, Hisoka?" She flushed bright red holding up her bound hands. "Not like I can run away with both you and Illumi watching me."

"I've known you too long, Gon-chan. You're a sneaky one, and I'm taking careful measures to make sure you won't escape me." Hisoka teased and lifted up her skirt. Gon sucked in a breath and she jerked and wriggled.

"Oi! Knock it off, Hisoka! That wasn't funny the first time and it's still not funny. Stop touching me in weird places… HISOKA!" She struggled against him but just found herself being shoved down onto the cart her legs kicking around him.

"Ah Gon… I didn't think you could be any more my type, but this side of you... Seeing these furious eyes, paired with this girlish physique… Mmmmmm it's the perfect blend for me. Now I can fulfill both my desires with you." He licked his lips.

"HAH!?" Gon went pale and she looked into Hisoka's eyes that showed off an uncomfortable lusty hunger. The only time she'd ever seen him look like that was right before a big fight. "You're joking!"

"Welcome to the jungle that is adulthood, Gon-chan. Illumi would you mind stepping out and watching the door so I can have a private word with Gon?" He smiled innocently up at his friend. "We're going to need a few moments."

"Hisoka you can't be serious, this isn't funny, let me go! BAKA!"

"I thought you were going to interrogate her." Illumi put an impatient hand on his hip. "Didn't we kidnap her so we could find out where she and Killua are going for their mission?"

"Yes, but this interrogation is going to require more intensive care. So if you don't mind." He shooed him with his fingertips. Illumi shrugged and stepped out.

"Fine… but try not to make a mess of the room." He exited and closed the door behind him. Immediately Gon started panicking and she struggled under Hisoka's nen.

"There… now then where were we?" He leaned in and licked her cheek. Gon shuddered out a squeak and her legs flailed around him.

"Stop it! Stop it Hisoka! Let go of me!" Angry tears filled Gon's eyes as Hisoka's hand stroked and groped sensitive areas that made her feel violated and uncomfortable. She'd imagined be touched this way but this wasn't who or how she wanted it done. "Please stop!"

"Are you sure you want me to?" Hisoka whispered into her ear chuckling low. He brushed a thumb over her hardened nipple and ripped a moan from her mouth. "Your body is saying something else."

"J-Just because my body is aroused doesn't mean I'm comfortable with-" she gasped suddenly as she remembered Killua's words from this morning.

" _Just because I'm attracted to this version of you doesn't mean I'm comfortable with the situation."_

Was… was this how she made Killua feel? Was this sick and disgusting twist in the belly what she did to him every time she attempted to touch and kiss him? God she was horrible! No wonder he didn't want to be around her.

She stopped moving, stopped struggling… and the damn just broke. Tears spilled down her face and all the fight died from her face. Small hiccups and sobs escaped and she just lay flat and shut her eyes surrendering.

Hisoka stopped his advances the moment the struggling stopped. He saw the tears and frowned at them. The fun immediately died.

"Awww I broke her." He sat up and held out his hands. "You're no fun when you're like this Gon."

"Eh?" She looked up and felt her hands becoming released from the nen. Hisoka pulled a leg up to his chest and leaned his chin on his knee just staring at her. "What?"

"I thought you would fight me until I made you succumb to the pleasures of adulthood… but to see you give up so fast frankly it's quite disappointing." he scowled at her. "You didn't strike me as the type to just lay there and take it."

"I wasn't going to…" she lowered her head. "Until I realized that I probably deserved everything you were gonna do to me."

"Hmmm?" Hisoka's brow rose. "Why do you say that?"

"Ever since I got this body… I've been pushing myself on Killua." She grit her teeth as more tears fell. They just wouldn't stop. "I thought he was just being shy… that he would get used to the fact I'm a girl and he'd eventually give into what his body wanted. How could I do that to him? He's my best friend, he's special to me, how could I force myself on the person I care the most about in this world?" She covered her face sobbing. "I'm horrible!"

"Eh?" The syllable came out slow and understanding and the smirk returned. "So you were trying to devirginize Killua? Color me impressed… but I don't think this situation and yours are one in the same."

Gon lifted her wet eyes to Hisoka's face. He reached out pulling hair from her face to tuck it behind her ear.

"For one, Did Killua ever tell you 'No,' or 'I don't want you this way?"

"He told me I was making him uncomfortable. He said that even though he's attracted to this version of me he doesn't-"

"So he admitted he's attracted to you. Tell me something Gon, are you attracted to me?" Hisoka cocked his head to the side.

"No I'm not… but my body…" She crossed her arms over her chest blushing.

"I know how to touch a body and make it feel good. It's the perks of being an adult with experience." Though it hurt his pride a little for her to be so honest. "If Killua is attracted to you then he wants it… the fact he's denying you and telling you he's uncomfortable with it more than likely is revolving around the fact the circumstances are not to his liking."

"Huh?" her face went blank with confusion. "I don't get it."

Cute girl… Hisoka thought with a smile and heavy sigh. It really was a pity she had ruined the mood with her passiveness.

"You're used to being the man in the relationship. You're being too assertive towards him and that's not Killua's style." Hisoka held up a finger ticking it in the air. "Let him be the man and approach you. If he truly is attracted and wants you, then he'll come to you when he's ready. Make sense?"

"Ah! Yes it does!" Gon slapped a fist in her palm. "Thanks, Hisoka."

"You're welcome… now then about the interrogation…"

Gon tensed up again and hung her head groaning.

"I'll let you go on three conditions" Hisoka held up three fingers. When her head rose up he counted them off. "One, Tell me how you ended up like this. Two, give full disclosure on where you and Killua are headed. Three you're not to tell the others we're here or that we're following you. Understood."

Gon's face went serious and she sat up straight nodding.

"Understood!"

 **~Later~**

Gon ran out, stopping by Illumi to get her phone before jogging down the hall. Illumi watched her run before poking his head back into the room.

"Did you get the information?"

"Yes… though not in the way I'd hoped." Hisoka admitted shuffling his deck of cards. "I'm interested in this fountain she speaks of… but I wonder if it's worth the trouble."

"This is new, you not wanting to poke your nose into trouble." Illumi commented sitting across from him and leaning in to stare out the window.

"Opponents and possible conflicts are one thing… but I know the area she spoke of. We won't be able to get in using our regular force tactics."

"Oh?" Illumi slowly turned his eyes to him. "Shall we give up then?"

"Not necessarily… let's play it by ear. After all you want to keep a close eye on Killua and he has Gon wrapped around his finger, whether he knows it or not." Hisoka sighed heavily staring at the queen he drew from his deck. "It's unexpected… but I think I like Gon better as a man than a woman. This female version of him…" he flipped his wrist and the queen became the king in a flash of movement. "Is far too fragile."

 **~Gon~**

"There you are, Baka!" Killua scolded as he finally intercepted Gon in the dining car. "Kurapika and I have been up and down this stupid train looking for you. I was worried you'd gotten on the wrong one!"

"Gomen, Killua!" She bowed apologetically her face flushed and eyes wide and a little teary. "I lost track of time."

Killua noticed the teary eyes, the redness in them and knew she'd been crying before hand. His head lowered some in shame.

"Gon… I'm-"

"I'm sorry Killua!" She quickly interrupted him.

"Eh?"

"I'm sorry I've been so clingy and touchy. I didn't realize how uncomfortable it must have made you feel." she touched her heart looking down. " I kept acting on my own emotions and needs without even considering yours. From now on I'll keep my distance like you want so please don't be angry with me."

"Gon…" Killua pulled his hands out of his pockets looking at her. She didn't look up, kept staring down at the floor, but he knew her face was sad and full of regret. He grit his teeth a little and clenched his fists. To hell with it. He grabbed her by the chin lifting it up and pressing his lips to hers.

Gon's eyes went wide with shock for a moment then slowly closed as she became engulfed by the sensation of his mouth on hers. She let out a soft mewling moan and stepped closer to him so her hands could gently grip the front of his shirt. When Killua pulled away her eyes were dazed, but held a starry shine to them.

"A compromise… I'm sorry for being a jerk about this. I'll also try to be more considerate of your feelings. It's up to you whether you want to stay this way or not… but I think we're all in agreement that we need to find out just how you got this way in the first place. Until then I don't want to complicate our friendship with sex, okay?"

Gon's expression lit as Hisoka's knowledge rang true with Killua's confirming words. She smiled brightly and she stepped into him hugging him.

"Mmmm okay, thanks Killua."

He smiled, unable to help himself, and held her close.

"You're welcome… now come on, let's grab food then get some rest. It's a long trip."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: *hides in bunker waiting for flaming reviews* I took a gamble on this chapter and I'm waiting for the backlash… hope some of you are still invested after that dip!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Daddy Dearest**_


End file.
